Family Ties
by CelticMyst777
Summary: A short Sherolly story set in the future where Sherlock and Molly are married.
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties – A Sherlolly Fanfiction

Molly Hooper stood by the railing overlooking the Thames River, enjoying the summer sun as it kissed her faced with warmth. She could easily have fallen asleep on that glorious summer day and she decided that she would do just that as she walked back up to her picnic rug. Lying down on the rug, Molly settled back into reading a romance novel. She hadn't seen or heard from her husband, Sherlock Holmes, for days. Three weeks ago, both Sherlock and John Watson had left London bound for Carlisle in order to solve an intriguing case along Hadrian's Wall. Now Molly was really starting to miss him. Such tender thoughts of her husband, reminded Molly that she was 3 months pregnant with their first child. She rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen as she remembered Sherlock's parting kiss and caress to her stomach…

Molly turned to smile at Mary Watson's sleeping form beside her. The new mother was making the most of the respite since her baby daughter, Caroline, had finally decided to go to sleep in her pram. Both wives knew that their husbands would be careful. Matrimony had domesticated the men and they were growing increasingly protective in keeping their loved ones safe.

Just as Molly was about to recommence her reading, she spied a distressing scene along the river embankment. An older lady was struggling against two attackers who were trying to steal her handbag. In a flash, Molly realised that it was her mother-in-law, Mrs Holmes who was holding her own against a pair of surly youths. Truly, they didn't count on her being so resilient. Moly watched in admiration, until, to her horror, one of the youths pushed Mrs Holmes to the ground before the pair rushed off. Instantly, Molly raced down the hill to rescue her mother-in-law. She ascertained that Mrs Holmes had been knocked unconscious but had successfully held onto her bag. Mary had likewise dashed down the hill with little Caroline in tow.

"I have rung for an ambulance!" She began puffing, "They should be here soon! I have also contacted Greg Lestrade"

"Very good, Mary," Molly replied expertly checking over Mrs Holmes' form for signs of further injuries. She ascertained that the old lady was still breathing. Apart from a nasty bruise forming on her right wrist, Mrs Holmes had escaped further injury.

Soon the ambulance arrived and Molly rode with the emergency vehicle back to St Bartholomew's Hospital. She asked Mary to contact Mr Holmes (senior) and Mycroft with the news. Mary nodded that she would as she watched her friend disappear into the back of the ambulance….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Molly Holmes spent the rest of the day observing Mrs Holmes' progress. Her mother-in-law had regained consciousness, but the doctors wanted her to stay in overnight for extra monitoring. Mr Holmes and Mycroft dropped by, and they were both relieved to see that she was in a stable condition. Molly insisted that she would stay with her mother-in-law, and so the men left content that all was well. Mr Holmes kissed his wife and stroked her hair and whispered goodnight. Mycroft rolled his eyes at this gesture of affection as such sentiment seemed so foreign to him.

"I have kept Sherlock updated with the situation," Mycroft stated as he said goodnight to Molly and escorted his father out of the room.

Snuggling under a warm blanket on the couch, Molly began to read her book. After a few pages, her mobile phoned buzzed in her pocket.

"Hi Molly," Greg Lestrade began, "Just wanted to let you know that those youths have been taken into custody."

"Oh that's wonderful, Greg," Molly began.

"Yes…well your husband helped 'convince' them to turn themselves in. If you get my meaning"

"Sherlock is back in London!" Molly asked hopefully.

"Yes, he and John arrived back a couple of hours ago. I guess they found out about the attack on Mrs Holmes. When he discovered their hideout, Sherlock proceeded to dish out his own corporal punishment, and I am sure they won't be sitting comfortably for quite some time."

"Oh…I hope he didn't beat them too much!"

"No, he was his typically controlled self!"

"Well thank-you for the update, Greg."

As the hours floated on, Molly gradually drifted off to sleep. Beside her, Mrs Holmes was also sleeping soundly. Silently, a tall figure crept into the room and gazed tenderly at the slumbering women. After stooping to kiss his mother, Sherlock turned to regard his beloved and ever –resourceful wife. He leant over her sleeping form, resting one of his long slender hands over her large stomach. Gently he swooped in to kiss her lips. Molly was roused from her slumber by his kiss as his curls tickled her cheeks.

"Welcome Home, darling!" She whispered sleepily, tugging at his dishevelled scarf and coat.

Sherlock caught her form up into his arms and slowly carried her out of the hospital and into an awaiting taxi. Setting Molly on his knee in the back seat, Sherlock whispered,

'It's good to be home, Molly darling!"

Molly snuggled into his chest, content to be back in the safe and loving embrace of the man she loved.

The End


End file.
